charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Brotherhood
The Brotherhood was a circle of demons and other evil magical beings who have gathered to gain control of the city of San Francisco. This new Brotherhood took their name from the former Brotherhood of the Thorn, a group of demons that were vanquished by the Charmed Ones, although there is little connection between the two brotherhoods. The Brotherhood true plans were revealed when they cast a spell to transport San Francisco through dimensions. Outside of space and time, they would reign over the city until it was left in ruins, at which point they would move on. Their meeting place was in Cole Turner's former penthouse, the base of power of the former Source of All Evil. Membership ;Former Members *'Bacarra:' A powerful warlock who joined in order to gain access to all magic in the city. He was vanquished by the Chosen. *'Irena:' A Vampire Queen who joined in order to gain unlimited access to mortals to feed on. She was betrayed and vanquished by Taylor. *'Unnamed Creeper Demon': The leader of a brood of Creeper Demons. He joined in order to feed on all the spirits that were trapped in the city. He was vanquished by Duncan and Violet along with his brood. *'Romulus': The oldest known Wendigo in existence. He joined in order to prove his kind could be more than just wild animals. He was vanquished by the Chosen after a failed attempt to infect Duncan. *'Despoina:' A Harpy Queen. Her reasons for joining are unknown, though she was willing to betray the others after seducing Prometheus and obtaining Pandora's Box. She was vanquished by the Titan when he realized she was manipulating him. *'Klea:' A former member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. She was initially an associate, but was rewarded with a full membership after abducting Taylor. She was later vanquished by Billie Jenkins. ;Associates *'Unnamed Grimlock:' This Grimlock tried to join the Brotherhood and attemped to prove himself by killing innocents. However, he was vanquished by the Chosen before he could meet their demands. *'Arcon:' A demonic Power Broker. In return for bringing the firestarter Tyler to the Brotherhood, Klea offered him a future membership and full control over the power market. He was vanquished by the Chosen when they came to save Tyler. Bacarra.png Irena-vampire-queen.jpg Naomie harris-harpy.jpg Creeper-demons.png Tigh.jpg 287px-Klea12.png History The new Brotherhood came into existence some time between the Ultimate Battle and the creation of the Chosen. Each member had their own reasons for joining, as the city would be divided among them equally. A New Chapter A Grimlock wanted to join the ranks of the Brotherhood by killing several innocents to prove his worth. However, he was vanquished by the newly formed Chosen. This event was witnessed by Klea, who reported back to the mysterious Brotherhood. The members decided not to involve themselves and proceeded with their dark plans while keeping an eye on the Chosen. The Firestarter The Brotherhood was interested in obtaining the powers of the Firestarter Tyler Michaels and offered the demon Arcon control over the power business and a future membership. They sent Klea to made the deal, but Arcon was vanquished before the deal was completed. During his time as a captive, Tyler learned of the existence of the Brotherhood for the first time. Under the Full Moon The other members of the Brotherhood became disappointed in Romulus when he failed at his plans to convert Duncan to his pack and seemed to lose control of the beast inside. Klea was sent to inform him that he was no longer a member of the Brotherhood. Romulus warned Klea that they would have to kill him to keep him from coming after them, though he was later vanquished by the Chosen. Before he was vanquished, he informed the Chosen of the function of the Brotherhood. Rise of the Titan After the Harpy Queen had been vanquished by Prometheus, the other members gathered to discuss her attempted betrayal. While the remaining female member was glad she was vanquished, one of the male members expressed his concern about their image due to the constant interference of the Chosen. He then removed his cloak and revealed himself as the warlock Bacarra. Survivor Island The Brotherhood sent Klea to keep an eye on Bacarra as he trapped the Chosen on Survivor Island as part of the demonic reality show "Witch Wars". When the Chosen escaped, Klea retreated and reported back to the Brotherhood. The Gemini Factor While Bacarra distracted the Chosen by sending a pair of magical twins after them, the Brotherhood prepared to execute their final plans and gain control over the city. After making the final preparations, Bacarra perform a spell with a human sacrifice and engulfed the city in darkness. During this meeting, the Brotherhood also rewarded Klea with a place at their table. City of Darkness Once their spell was cast and the city moved outside of space and time, the Brotherhood devided the city as they saw fit. With them in control, nothing could get in or out the city and the Chosen and their allies were forced into hiding. However, they eventually tracked down Irena and the Creeper Demons, vanquishing the latter. At the same time, the members of the Brotherhood came into conflict with each other. After a failed attempt to capture the Chosen, Klea killed Mikelle, which set Billie on a path of revenge. After Irena was vanquished by the newly sired Taylor, Billie headed to City Hall to end the Brotherhood. After an initial fight, she was joined by her friends and together they vanquished Bacarra. Klea then infected Billie with a poison in an attempt to escape. However, still bitter of the death of Mikelle, Billie risked her own life to vanquish Klea after all. With the last of the Brotherhood gone, their spell was broken and the city was freed. Appearances *Chosen, A New Chapter (All members, while cloaked) *Chosen Chapter 2: The Firestarter (Klea only) *Chosen Chapter 3: Under the Full Moon (Romulus and Klea only) *Chosen Chapter 4: Rise of the Titan (Despoina, Bacarra and the other cloaked members) *Chosen Chapter 5: Witch Wars, Survivor Island (Bacarra and Klea only) *Chosen Chapter 6: The Gemini Factor (Bacarra, Klea and other cloaked members) *Chosen Chapter 7: City of Darkness Category:Demons Category:Warlocks Category:Groups Category:Evil Category:Vanquished